deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thundrtri/Special gang episode: 14K Triad VS Hell's Angels
The Gansters are at it again... The 14K Triad, the vicious Chinese Triad gang that ravaged the streets of China Or? Hell's Angels, the brutal world reknowned biker gang. Who, Is, Deadliest! NOTICE This battle was made possible by Tomahawk23 and his knowledge of organized crime. He helped with weapons, edges and the matchup! The weapons table The tail of the tape Hell's Angels Weight: 170-230 pounds Height: 6.7-6.9 14K Triad Weight: 120-200 pounds Height: 5.5-6.2 Weapons testing Assault rifles Chinese Type 56 VS M4 The Type 56 is basically an AK47 produced in China. The M4 is essentially and M16 in a more durable and accurate weapons system. Both carry the same amount of rounds in the clip, 30. The M4 fires the 5.56 round and the Type 56 fires the 7.92. The 56 fires the better rounds, but the M4 is lighter and a lot more accurate. In all honsety, it's a draw. Edge: Even SMG Uzi VS Type 05 The Uzi, the classic sub machine gun that fires the 9mm bullet. The type 05 is a relatively new SMG that fires the 5.8 calibre round. Both have around the same rate of fire, but this time, the bigger calibre gun is the more accurate. My personal edge simply goes with the type 05. Edge: 14K Triad Pistols Glock 17 VS Walther P99 Both weapons allow great accuracy and range for pistols. Since both are semi automatic 9mm pistols, there is almost nothing but magazine capacity dividing them. The Walther holds 16 rounds and the Glock carries 17 rounds. When you have 1 extra round in your gun, you have 1 more kill shot. Purely based on this, the Glock gets the edge. Edge: Hell's Angels Short range Butterfly swords VS Bowie knife The Butterfly swords are two very precise short swords. When wielded by a trained Triad member, these swords are extremely lethal. The Bowie knife is an excellent thrusting or throwing knife. It can be wielded with ease and needs no training. But with that being said, the Butterfly swords are complete obliteration machines. They slash and cut with precision. Edge: 14K Triad Special Type 56 bayonet VS Butterfly knife The Type 56 assault rifle has a built in bayonet that flips right out in case you need immediate close range power and you have no time to pull and knife or pistol. The Butterfly knife is a wicked blade that can thrust into the body easily kill in 1 thrust. As much as I love the Butterfly knife, I have to give the bayonet the edge, it's just longer. Edge: 14K Triad X factors Notes and voting *Battle will be 7 on 7 *Votes must be detailed *Voting ends when I say so *Battle will take place either in New york or Bejing VOTING IS CLOSED Battle Triads: 1234567 Angels: 1234567 New york city In an abandoned backstreet surrounded by white brick buildings with black fire escapes and rusty stairs, are 7 big, black Harley Davidsons along with 7 Hell's Angels eating and drinking beer. They each wear their leather Hell's Angels jackets. A fat Angel leans against his bike gnawing on a toothpick when suddenly, three 14K Triads walk into the middle of the alley. One on the left aims his P99, the middle aiming his Chinese Type 56 and the right aims his Type 05. The three Triads open fire on the fat Hell's Angel, who reaches for his Glock but is riddled with bullets from the Chinese Type 56. He falls over, blood gushing from his chest, onto his bike and dies. Triads: 1234567 Angels: 123456 The rest of the Angels grab their weapons and run for cover. One fires his M4 from a corner and hits the sub machine gunner in the face. Triads: 123456 Angels: 123456 The rest of the Triads come out of another nearby alley firing their weapons. The first from the alley fires his Type 05 at his friends killer killing him. Triads: 123456 Angels: 12345 The two groups go back and forth firing at each other. But the Triads eventually push the Hell's Angels into a nearby building. The Triads all come together in a group and enter the building. They look around, not seeing anyone in the small and moldy building. Suddenly a Hell's Angel rounds a corner and shoots one of the Triads in the chest with his Uzi. Triads: 12345 Angels: 12345 The leader of the Triads fires his P99 at the Hell's Angel but misses. The angel runs down a moldy hallway and is pursued by the Triads. The Angel runs down the hall but is shot in the back 4 times by the Triad leader and his P99. Triads: 12345 Angels: 1234 Nearby, the 4 remaining Hell's Angels run out of the building and into another square clearing surrounded by several more run down buildings. The Triads immediately pursue them and fire their weapons. The Angel leader turns and fires his Glock into one of the Triad's chest. Triads: 1234 Angels: 1234 One of the Triad's runs at an Angel with his Type 56 bayonet and thrusts it into the gangster's chest. Triads: 1234 Angels: 123 The Angels fire their guns at the attacking Triads and one with an M4 hits the Triad with the bayonet. Triads: 123 Angels: 123 The Angels push forward and drive the Triads back into the building. The three remaining Triads split up. One runs up stairs and is followed by a Hell's Angel. The Triad turns and reaches down for another magazine to put in his Type 56, but finds none. Panicking, he unsheathes his Butterfly swords and prepares to die. The Angel runs up and aims his M4 at the Triad. He pulls the trigger but only hears a click. In panic he reaches for a magazine but is slashed on the arm by the Triad's Butterfly Swords. The Biker drops his M4 and grabs his bowie knife and butterfly knife. The Triad hacks with the left sword but the Angel blocks with his Bowie and stabs the Triad in the chest with his Butterfly knife. The Triad growls and falls over. Triads: 12 Angels: 123 Meanwhile, the other two Hell's Angels are walking through the hallway, when the Triad leader pops out and shoots his P99 and kills one of the Angels. Triads: 12 Angels: 12 The other Hell's Angel runs down the hallway and immediately runs into the other Triad who shoots him with his Type 56. Triads: 12 Angels: 1 The Triad leader walks down the hallway and meets his last member. They both walk up the stairs, leader first. The leader rounds the corner. The second rounds it, but the final Hell's Angel stabs him in the chest with his Bowie knife from behind a wall. Triads: 1 Angels: 1 The Triad leader turns and pulls the trigger on his P99, but hears a click. He drops his P99 and unsheathes his Butterfly swords. The Angel runs at the Triad and stabs, the Triad, blocks and slashes the Angel across the face. The Hell's Angel steps back and grabs his Butterfly knife. Now with a knife in each hand, he charges once more, this time he stabs and hits the Triad in the arm. The Triad yells in pain and slashes the Hell's Angel across the neck. He then stabs the Hell's Angel in the chest and kills him. Winner: 14K Triads Expert's opinion The Triads prevailed in the end because their weapons were more versatile. While the Glock and M4 out performed the P99 and Type 56, the Butterfly swords, Type 05, and Bayonet outperformed the Bowie, Uzi, and Butterfly knife. Category:Blog posts